Cheerleading
by AzzieMusical
Summary: Jou loses a duel to Kaiba and has to...dress up SJ shounen ai, one shot


Dedicated to the awesome one that is Amanda, who gave me the idea for this Wub you! _huggles_

**Yeah so I don't own Jou or Kaiba, and this contains SHOUNEN AI, so if you don't like, please don't read. Thanks Very short one shot XD**

"I'm goin' ta _kill_ ya, Kaiba!" Jou's voice broke into his thoughts, and he span around to admire his pup's new look. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden tight feeling in his groin at the sight of the blonde.

"Fuck" he muttered softly under his breath, his eyes travelling up and down the mutt's body. His face was flushed pink and his amber eyes were glittering at him maliciously. The white crop top hung off his shoulders, the colour bringing out the natural olive tone of his skin. The top rode up slightly, revealing Jou's flat and perfectly toned stomach.

Kaiba groaned slightly as his gaze moved down to the flared red skirt, which hung off the blonde's almost non existent hips, which in turn made the hem hang lop sided across his long, slender thighs.

"… nice legs, mutt" he said suddenly, cutting Jou off before he could even open his mouth, "You should wear a skirt more often…." he added, smirking. Jou's flushed grew deeper, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Pervert" he muttered, "How long do I hafta wear this thing for?"

A smirk flickered across Kaiba's face, and his mouth twitched slightly as he tried to contain his laughter. Not only did the mutt look hot with next to nothing on, his embarrassment made him look, in a word, adorable.

"Until the novelty wears off" he replied, the amusement clear in his tone, "At least you look feminine enough to pass it off"

"What?!" Jou growled, stepping forwards with his hands clenched into fists, "Ya sayin' I look like a girl!?"

Seeing Jou trying to act threatening whilst dressed as a cheerleader was too much for Kaiba. He started laughing, turning his head away from the blond as he did. Jou stopped mid rant, just watching the CEO with wide eyes. He had never heard him laugh before, not counting the maniacal laughter he used whilst duelling. But this was genuine, warm laughter.

After a while, Kaiba risked another look back up at the mutt, a gleam of amusement in his normally cold, stoic eyes. He caught Jou's questioning gaze, and responded with a faint smile.

"It's hard for you to be the slightest bit threatening whilst you're wearing a skirt, mutt" he replied, the laughter still in his voice. Jou blinked, still in shock at how warm and… human the brunette sounded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaiba added, gesturing to Jou's empty hands, "You won't be a very good cheerleader without them"

"C'mon, you can't be serious"

"It's all part of the deal, _mutt_" Kaiba replied nonchalantly, "You should have thought of that before you challenged me"

Sighing, Jou turned and went back into the changing rooms, returning seconds later with a set of red and white pompoms. The smirk on Kaiba's face became more pronounced, and he just raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy as he held the instruments loosely at his sides.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"......easy for you ta say" Jou muttered in reply, "So is this it?"

His heart slowly sank as he watched the taller teen shake his head, an evil glint in his ice blue eyes. He was slowly starting to regret ever challenging Kaiba to that stupid duel in the first place, let alone agreeing to do _this _if he lost.

"You're a cheerleader, right? And what do cheerleaders do?"

Jou sweatdropped, his pompoms drooping slightly.

"C'mon..." he began pleadingly, "I've got bad memories of cheerleading..."

"These memories will be better" Kaiba assured the blonde, at the same time unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He stepped closer, his eyes coming up to meet Jou's slightly confused honey ones. He reached out slowly, allowing long fingers to brush across Jou's bared neck.

"K-Kaiba...?" the golden haired boy began in surprise, silenced when the other held a cool finger to his lips, tilting his head slightly.

"Not now, mutt" he murmured in reply, stepping forwards and closing the distance between them, "Save it for later"

Before Jou could reply, Kaiba leant forwards, pressing his lips firmly against the mutt's. Jou's eyes widened slightly, before closing against the shivery feeling that was rushing through him. Kaiba noticed the mutt's submission and he smirked despite himself, pushing the smaller boy up against the wall.

He ran his tongue gently across Jou's bottom lip before entering, at the same time his hand reaching up to play with the hem of the skirt. Jou flinched slightly under the weight of the brunette, but made no attempt to get away.

He gasped as he felt long fingers drift lazily across the tops of his thighs, hearing Kaiba chuckle lowly in his throat at the blonde's reaction. He reluctantly drew back, only to look upon his puppy's dazed expression.

Jou's eyes slowly flickered open, looking up uncertainly at Kaiba.

"Kaiba..." he repeated softly, "...is this part of the deal?"

Kaiba smirked, his eyes burning softly as he looked back down at his puppy. He shrugged, raising one of his hands and tracing Jou's jaw line idly, watching as the blonde shivered at his touch.

"No... but is that going to stop me?"

"...I could kick your ass if I wanted to" Jou replied heatedly, the effect somewhat lost on the still amused expression of the CEO, "I jus' happen to not want to, that's all"

"If you say so" Kaiba replied, shrugging, "Although it might be interesting to see you.. 'kick my ass' in a skirt that short"

Seeing the flush on Jou's face deepen, Kaiba's smirk grew more pronounced.

"You brought this upon yourself, mutt" he reminded him, his fingers now trailing down over Jou's neck, "You insisted that you could beat me, and look where it got you"

"I didn't know you were goin' to get so perverted about it" Jou replied defiantly, A-An' I certainly didn't expect _this..._"

"I don't see you trying to escape"

"...I'm not" Jou replied simply, finding it hard to tear his gaze away from the other's. Kaiba just smirked, and pressed his lips back against Jou's, feeling the heat from them wash over his once again.

"Besides" he hissed softly as their lips broke apart a fraction, "This isn't part of the deal...as I've explained before"

"I know"

"And yet....?"

"...if this ain't part of the deal, then why are you tellin' me that it's my fault for gettin' myself into this?"

Kaiba gave the smaller boy a lop sided smile.

"You shouldn't look so good in a skirt"


End file.
